Gr8ful
|Season=21 (US) |Members= Analyse Talavera Christie Murphy Holly Allen Isabella Wang Jack Matthews Jackson Michie Nick Maccarone Tommy Bracco Affiliates: Kathryn Dunn Sam Smith |Defectors=Analyse Talavera Christie Murphy Holly Allen Jack Matthews Jackson Michie Tommy Bracco |Votes= 29 |HOHs=7 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, & 9) |Nominations= 11 (Weeks 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 & 9) |Vetos= 5 (Weeks 4, 5, 7, 8 & 9) |Lowest= Isabella Wang (13/16) |Highest= Jackson Michie (1/16) }}Gr8ful was the dominant alliance in Big Brother 21 (US). Members Affiliates History Formation Entering the house on Day 1, Jack knew he would be considered a threat due to his physical prowess, so in order to keep himself safe, he, Jackson and Isabella made an alliance. With the Camp Director twist unleashed, Jack and Jackson lobbied votes for Jackson to be Camp Director. Their plan succeeded as Jackson became Camp Director. As Camp Director, Jackson's duties were to banish 4 people in the house. He chose to banish Cliff, David, Jessica and Kemi. During the Hit The Road competition, the banished houseguests fought back in via competition where 1 would be evicted. David finished last in the competition and was taken to sequester. Jack and Jackson decided to add Christie, Holly and Nick making them a 6 person alliance. Later they added Analyse and Tommy making the alliance a group of 8, and ended up naming the alliance "Gr8ful". Domination With Christie winning the Head of Household in Week 1, Christie tried to not get blood on her hands by nominating Cliff and Kathryn. With affiliate Sam winning the veto and planning to use it on Cliff, Jack urged Christie to backdoor Kemi. Christie didn't want to backdoor Kemi in the first week, seeing as it didn't benefit her game, so she ultimately decided to nominate Ovi as the replacement nominee. Ovi was evicted over Kathryn in a 12-0 vote and was sent to Camp Comeback alongside David. Gr8ful maintained their power in Week 2, as Jack won the HOH and the Chaos Whacktivity Competition in which he won a veto redraw power. He heard from alliance member Isabella, that Jessica, Kemi, and Nicole made an alliance named the The Black Widows, which Isabella pretended to be a part of. This urged Jack to nominate Kemi and Jessica for eviction with Kemi as his main target. Sam won his second Power of Veto competition and considered using it again to shake up the house. After rumors of Isabella playing both sides, Jack and Jackson weighed out their options on whether or not to keep Kemi. The alliance stuck through with the original plan. With Jackson casting a rogue vote for Jessica, Kemi was evicted by a 10-1 vote and sent to Camp Comeback. Flip and Defection By the end of week 2, Nick and Isabella became the next targets to the alliance due to Isabella playing both sides. However, after Nick became the HoH in week 3 the rest of the alliance decided to stick with Nick and Isabella at that point. Christie won the final, panic Whacktivity Competition. She won a Diamond Power of Veto that can be used at one of the next 4 veto ceremonies. Nick considered making a move as he possibly could have saw himself at the bottom of Gr8ful. He backed out of the plan however, and stayed loyal to them by nominating Jessica and Cliff. With the previous weeks of events of Christie over hearing Cliff talking about an alliance of Himself, Ovi, and Nicole. Which was called "The Fellowship of Zing". Gr8ful saw this as a chance to backdoor Nicole, whilst Bella and Nick were ridiculing her character for telling the truth about Nick and Bella. With Kathryn winning the veto and using it on Jessica, Nicole was nominated with her fellow Zing ally Cliff. As Nick expected for Nicole to be evicted, Analyse, Christie, Holly, Jack, Jackson, Tommy didn't see how getting rid of Nicole was good for their games. They knew that they had made a mistake in trusting Bella and Nick and they decided to blindside them by voting to evict Cliff in a 6-4 vote. Following the events the lines drew and the alliance seemed crumbled. During the Camp Comeback competition, Cliff won his way right back into the house and the week technically reset. In week 4, Cliff won the HOH. He decided to take a shot at the side that just evicted him, nominating Jack and Jackson. However, Jackson won the POV and Cliff was convinced by Christie to nominate Bella in Jackson's place, as part of a deal to keep Cliff safe for the next couple weeks. Cliff followed through with the plan, and Bella was evicted by an 8-2 vote, with only Nick and Sam voting to keep her. Nick Escapes Going into the HoH competition in week 5, Nick and Sam knew they needed to win HoH as they believed they would go on the block if they did not win. Unfortunately neither won HoH, while Holly did. Holly nominated Nick and Sam, with the former as the target. Fortunately, Nick managed to win the PoV, giving him a week of safety. After using the PoV to remove himself from the block, Kat was nominated in his place. Sam was evicted in a unanimous 9-0 vote. Nick Plays Both Sides Despite being the main target in week 5, Nick found himself in a good spot in week 6 due to the majority Six shooters alliance crumbling and Six Shooters members Jack and Jackson becoming the next targets. After Jessica won HoH she nominated Jack and Jackson with the former as her target. Nick, believing he was a lone wolf decided to play both sides by telling both sides he was with them. Jessica managed to win the PoV. After Jackson overheard Nick telling Jack, Analyse, Christie and Tommy that Jessica could remove Jackson, he told Jessica, who got angry at Nick for playing both sides. Not trusting Nick, Jessica considered putting Nick as the replacement nominee. However Nicole managed to talk to Nick, who told her he was with them. He then told Jessica he would vote out Jack. Nick then tried to convince Jessica and Nicole to remove Jackson and replace him with someone else in order to ensure Jack would go, but Jessica was firm on keeping the nominations the same. Despite confirming to Jessica that he would vote the way she wanted he continued to play both sides and even came across as indecisive on how he was going to vote. Jessica did not use the PoV, leaving the nominations the same. Even after the PoV ceremony Nick continued to tell Jack and his side that he wanted to side with them and keep Jack, while also telling Nicole, Cliff and Jessica that he would evict Jack. Jack was evicted by a vote of 6-2, receiving votes from Kat, Nicole, Cliff, Nick, Holly and Tommy, becoming the first member of the jury. Nick Picks A Side In week 7 Tommy won HoH. Nick decided to stop playing both sides and side with Tommy and Christie because he trusted them. After Christie was put on the block as a result of her losing the America's Field Trip competition Nick assured her he would remove her from the block if he won the PoV. Nick contributed to Kat's 6-1 eviction. Nick's New Alliance The night before Kat's eviction Nick became apart of an alliance consisting of himself, Christie, Tommy, Analyse, Cliff and Nicole. Their goal was to make it to the final six together. Nick's Game Exposed Jackson became the HoH in week 8. Jackson and Holly were unsure where Nick's loyalty lied. Analyse told Jackson about Nick having a deal with Cliff and was in on the plan to get him out, which made Jackson weary of Nick. When Jackson talked to Nick in the HoH room, Nick unintentionally revealed that Jackson needed to win this HoH, which put Nick on his radar. At the nomination Analyse and Christie were nominated. Following nominations, Analyse and Christie questioned whether or not Nick was playing them or not and even confronted Nick, who was upset that they questioned his loyalty. He said he was with them. Nick told Analyse he would use the veto to remove her from the block, angering Christie because now she realized that he wasn't with her. Jackson won the PoV. While Holly wanted Nick out because she felt that he was coming after her, Jackson did not want to put him on the block. Jackson did not use the PoV, leaving the nominations the same. Christie and Analyse knew that Nick was playing both sides, which angered them, particularly Christie. Christie decided that she was going to blow up his game with the hope of saving herself and making him the next target. She even said she would target him if she stayed. She thought ae did attempt to blow up his game on Taco Tuesday by calling him out in front of everyone on how he was playing both sides and making a deal with Cliff to take out Jackson and Holly. While her attempt to seemed to work it, ultimately failed as Nicole, Analyse, Cliff and Holly still trusted Nick. However the night before the eviction, Christie made another attempt by telling Jackson that Nick had Cliff, Tommy, Nicole, and Analyse and was planning to come after him and that her target was Nick. Jackson all of a sudden became convinced that it was in his best interest to keep Christie. Jackson realizing that Nick was untrustworthy decided to get Analyse out. Jackson talked to Holly and Cliff and got them on-board with taking out Analyse. Even Jessica decided to keep Christie. After talking with Nicole, Nick realized that Analyse was going. Nick now has become the primary target to Christie, Jackson, and Holly. Analyse was evicted in a 5-1 vote with only Nick voting to keep her. Nick's Game Over After Analyse's eviction Holly won HoH. She wanted to nominate Nick and Christie with the former as her target. Nick attempted to save himself by telling Holly that if he won the PoV he would use it to save Jackson, but Holly still wanted him out as she saw him as a biggest threat. Nick ended up winning the Americas Prankster twist, which gave him the power to name one of the nominees at the nomination ceremony as well as a nominee at the PoV ceremony should one of his nominees come off the block. While he thought about putting up with Jackson he decided to put up Christie as she was his biggest threat. At the nomination ceremony he was nominated by Holly and he nominated Christie. Jackson won the PoV. Following the PoV Nick told Jackson he was Americas prankster as well as that he wasn't his target in order to convince Jackson to keep him. He also told Tommy that he was Americas Prankster to convince the latter to keep him. Jackson did not use the PoV, leaving the nominations the same. Nick continued to campaign, but to no avail as the rest were set on getting him out as they knew he was the biggest threat. Nick was evicted in a unanimous 5-0 vote, thus ending the alliance for good. Trivia * Gr8ful is the first alliance to win 3 HOH's in a row. * Gr8ful is a gender-equal alliance, as they consist of 4 males and 4 females. ** Coincidentally, their affiliates are also 1 male and 1 female. *All the members except for Bella made it to the jury stage. **Nick is the only loyal member to make it to the jury stage. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 21 (US) Alliances